Mistletoe Mishap
by tiara3sh101
Summary: Lily and James were doing their regular rounds but little did they know that the remaining Marauders were planning on getting them together. Just a cute little one shot


Mistletoe Mishap:

The Marauders have a plan for James to finally get Lily to like him. It involves Mistletoe, two teens and a whole lot of magic! Jily one-shot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I am just a high school student who wishes for it though. :)**

3rd person POV:

James and Lily were doing their night time rounds during Christmas break since they decided to stay along with Alice and the Marauders. They were chatting aimlessly about Transfiguration since they were now friends. Little did they know that the other Marauders were currently planning to trick James and Lily under some Mistletoe from Zonko's which was charmed no to release the person until they've snogged for a minute.

"You know Padfoot, Your plans are crazy and could end up with all of us being dead at the end of Lily and James' wands."

"Shut up, Moony! This plan will work well and they'll be so happy that they'll thank us instead."

"Are you sure, Padfoot?"

Yeah Wormtail. Don't forget. I am a brilliant mind!"

Yeah right. The day you have a so called brilliant mind is when I am not a werewolf and Wormtail is on a diet. No offense meant, Mate"

"SHHHH! I hear them coming!"

Lily and James were turning the corner with their wands out. James told Lily a joke and they were laughing together. Sirius took advantage of that moment and levitated the mistletoe above their eads. Lily tried every spell she could think of but it still didn't budge.

"Incendio! Reducto! Finite Incancatum! Why aren't these spells working?"

"Calm down, Lils. I guess the only way out is to kiss. Wait, let me ask the guys. I know they're here since they generally change the temp in the room."

"Ok then. Let's do it."

" On three then. One, two, three."

Lily POV:

Kissing James was wonderful! I felt fireworks explode in my stomach when our lips met. He wrapped me in his arms and I wound mine around his neck. The kiss deepened after that and our tongues battled for dominance. We continued until we couldn't anymore for lack of air and when we came up for air, he said "I love you, Lily. I could only try and fool myself into thinking I had no more than platonic feelings for you. I thought that if being friends with me is what you wanted, I would have done it for you. I tried to date other girls but they could never match up to you. You are my whole world, Lily. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, James! I realized that I fell in love with you over this last year as I saw who you really were instead of one side of you. You had matured. Anyone can see it. I didn't give myself any hope since I thought that you would already be over me. I love you James. I know that I gave you a hard time but I didn't know what made you push on after the first rejection. Now I know it was love. All I ask now is for you to forgive me for saying all those rude things to you."

"Lily, I was a bit of an arrogant toerag as a kid. I know that. I also need to apologize for humiliating you in front of the Great Hall and in front of your friends. Listening to Padfoot for romantic advice was a gigantic mistake since he told me showing off would get you to like me. Once I started listening to Moony instead, you became my friend and now my girlfriend. I better thank him later."

"James, we need to finish rounds. After that we n go to the dorm again and continue the wonderful activity we tried a while ago"

"Off we go milady."

"Thank you my gallant knight."

We laughed on our way to finish rounds. Once we got back to the Heads dorm, we said the password which we set as Stag and Doe; we decided to continue snogging tomorrow so we could have more time. We parted with a good night kiss and went up to our individual dorm rooms.

Sirius POV:  
"That's all there was!? Where was the passionate love making? Where was the romantic embrace? Where were the loving words?"

"Calm down, Padfoot! This is real life not fantasy. It can't always be like the romance novels you keep hidden under your bed."

"That was a low blow, Moony."

"Anyway, Padfoot we just have to make sure they never find out we set this up of we can never reproduce again courtesy of Lily's temper."

3rd Person POV:

The next day at breakfast, Lily and James walked in hand in hand. The entire hall burst into cheers. Sirius mistakenly shouted that he knew his plan worked. Lily got the message and sent him a stinging hex, poured a hair colour changing potion on his hair, charmed his robes Slytherin green and gave him a Mohawk in return for the delightful favour of his. The rest was history.


End file.
